


Visit To the Corner Store

by givemepizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Kihyun and Changkyun are a young couple desperate to have their first time together, but first they need to buy a few much needed things from their neighborhood corner store. The shopping task turns out to be quite challenging as embarrassment ensues.





	Visit To the Corner Store

“we should probably get this done right about now.” Changkyun mutters as quietly as possible. 

Kihyun’s grip tightens on Changkyun’s arm. “I can’t.” he vehemently shakes his head, lips thinned with conviction. he is standing close beside Changkyun where they are both stuck just in front of the toiletries isle, a few meters away from the checkout desk. 2 male shopkeepers are standing behind the desk, chatting and seemingly unaware of the couple shyly peering at them from behind a shelf. 

Changkyun straightens and Kihyun instantly does the same. at the same time they look at each other helplessly. “Ki hyung, we must conquer this.”

“I know, Kyunnie, but I’m so embarrassed.” Kihyun squeezes his eyes shut and fake-shudders in horror. 

Changkyun smiles because he thinks it’s cute. he peers down at the condoms and lube in his hand and sighs, pushing his lips out and furrowing his eyebrows in thought. 

And then it’s Kihyun’s turn to smile at how adorable Changkyun is when he pouts while in deep thought. Kihyun has always loved how Changkyun makes a meal out of any task he is handed no matter how small in importance. 

Changkyun suddenly looks back up, his handsome features fixed in such a serious expression. this time Kihyun grins. 

“what?” Changkyun asks, puzzled. 

“you are so cute.” Kihyun croons, thoroughly enjoying the pink that starts spreading on Changkyun’s cheeks.  
Changkyun gently and bashfully shoves Kihyun. “stop it. you know I can’t handle it when you throw compliments at me.” 

Head cutely tipped to the side, “but I’m crazy about you.” Kihyun deliberately adds just to tease his shy boyfriend. 

“tch..” Changkyun scoffs and basically utters some stream of gibberish. 

Kihyun brings one hand up to cover his mouth so that he can laugh behind it. Changkyun stares at him, grinning. “now you are just being mean, Kihyunnie Hyung.”

“I wouldn't be me if I didn't torture you a bit.” 

“true.” Changkyun shrugs nonchalantly. “you are pretty cute too when you torment me.” Changkyun’s heart is melting, stuttering and thudding all at once. Swallowing thickly, he takes a deep breath and summons all the courage he has because heaven help him he might meet his end tonight if he doesn't make love to his Kihyun hyung real soon.  
Changkyun almost rolls his eyes at himself for calling it that. He is so far gone for Kihyun that it scares him sometimes. he is a hot-blooded, very horny young adult with burning needs and while he should be having dirty thoughts like bending Kihyun over and fucking him silly like any normal 20 year old would; all Changkyun ever thinks about is slowly and tenderly worshiping Kihyun’s body and taking care of him because he can’t imagine hurting Kihyun in any way. 

“you are thinking about it, aren't you?” Kihyun suddenly says, pulling Changkyun from his train of thought. His eyes are heated with wanton, a burning desire matching Changkyun’s. 

They stare at each other for a moment, practically eye-fucking and silently telling each other the things they are both dying to do to each other for their first time.  
No one gets embarrassed when they realize they are both spotting rather prominent tents on their jeans. 

“I can’t wait another moment, Hyung. I want you now.” 

“I want you too.” Kihyun sounds as desperate as he feels. it’s enough to give Changkyun the courage he needs. He abruptly takes Kihyun’s hand and sets off towards the counter, ignoring Kihyun’s stunned gasp. 

Changkyun slams the items and a few bills on the counter top, confidence lacing his every movement. The guy directly behind the cash register gives Changkyun a look and then a small smile touches the corners of his lips as he starts to process the purchase. Kihyun worries his lower lip between his teeth and basically hides behind Changkyun the whole time. 

“I thought you’d never stop hiding behind there.” the cashier says, gesturing with his chin at the shelf Kihyun and Changkyun were just hiding behind. 

Changkyun blinks. “you noticed?” 

The cashier’s eyebrows rise and fall. “We are cool here, man. Safe sex is important. Have fun.” he finishes with a smile and a wink as he hands Changkyun the items in a paper bag. The other guy gives them a smile and thumbs up. 

Kihyun and Changkyun exchange a surprised look right before Changkyun mutters thanks and pulls Kihyun out of the store.  
Just outside the door, they look at each other and burst into laughter. They laugh and laugh and laugh until they are breathless. 

“We are so stupid.” Changkyun says, shaking his head. “All that time we wasted hiding.”

“And how embarrassing that the cashiers saw us the entire time.” 

“They are so cool.” 

Kihyun shakes his head. “you were cool matching up to the counter like that. I could never have that courage.” 

Changkyun grins, closes the distance between them, pulls Kihyun into his arms and kisses him. A surprised gasps slips past Kihyun’s lips. Changkyun kisses him softly and sweetly until he melts in Changkyun’s arms; until his arms slide around Changkyun’s neck and he starts to kiss back. They both hum in delight as their tongues gently brush and lick into each other’s mouths, exploring, tasting, getting their fill even though they know they could never get enough of that taste or the feelings roaring riotously between them. 

Changkyun’s hands venture lower, trailing from Kihyun’s waist and down to linger over his hips, then lower still just so that they don’t exactly reach Kihyun’s cheeks, but just linger close enough to steal a not-so-subtle squeeze that makes Kihyun purr as he sucks hard on Changkyun’s lip. They are practically shamelessly grinding against each other right there in public. 

Kihyun suddenly tears himself away from his boyfriend, breathless and dazed, “wow. Where did that come from?” he struggles to pull himself together. 

Changkyun is equally dazed, so it takes him a moment to reply. “I thought it might be thrilling to kiss in public.” 

Kihyun bites his lip, looking sinful, tempting and all other things that drive Changkyun crazy. “That’s so freaking hot. Who is the savage tease now?” 

“I have my moments.” Changkyun winks, eying his Kihyun lasciviously.

“I might combust if you don’t take me now.” 

“Me too. Thankfully we live a stone throw away from here. let’s go.” 

Holding hands, they stalk off, running and giggling like horny idiots in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Lots of love<3


End file.
